The Desperate Hour
by Lady Arwen Prime
Summary: Darth Vader sends his daughter Kelley Vader to Hoth, to destoy a Rebel Base. But Darth Sidious shows up and takes Kelley away with him: to be his Queen forever! That's not enough for Sidious, he wants the true Imperial Throne from Darth Vader!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Executor:

Darth Vader had found his daughter Kelley Vader about two months ago, and now she's about to go on her first mission—to Hoth, to destoy a Rebel Base. Buth both Kelley and Vader expected the mission to go so horribly wrong……………

Sidious' ship—en rout to Hoth:

Darth Sidious tried to kill Darth Vader's daughter in the past and faild, but now he has a much better plan: force her to marry him or die—a very horrible death. Sidious will get his way this time, one way or another way………….

Hoth—Echo Base:

The Rebel Alliance has been running from the Glactic Empire and Darth Sidious' Empire for so long, that they never would have imagined that their worst fear is about to come true: an encounter with either side!


	2. Chapter 1: Mission on Hoth

Chapter 1: Mission on Hoth

"Misstress, we are entering Hoth's atmosphere." an Imperail announced as Kelley nodded. 'Soon the Rebel Alliance will pay!' thought Kelley as sheprepared for the upcoming battle. The Star Destoyer that she's on carries: five full squads of TIE's (that's over 600 ships!), twenty AT-AT's, and over 200,000 soldiers.

Just then everyone heard the alarm blaring: time for battle. "All squads report to your staitions! Misstress Kelley Vader will lead the attack!" an Admiral said as all of the TIE ships started to leave. I want this to be as painfull as possible for the Rebels! Also, I sense Darth Sidiousis here as well, so be carefull." Kelley anounced as the battle begun.

The Rebels were fighting very hard, but they never expected the Epmeror's daughter to be there. A Rebel almost shot Kelley down and killed her! "The Misstress' ship has been severyly crippled! We need to pull her out of here now!" an Imperial said as a few other Imperial ships came near.

"We must land on Hoth, then contact Emperor Vader!" the second-in-command said aas the the squad of tensafely landed on was slightly injured—hitting her headon the control board. But the Imperails set up a base until help arrived.

Elsewhere, aboard the Executor:

"Emperor Vader, sir! Kelley's second-in-command is requesting to speak with you." an Imerail said as Vader accepted the transmission. "Emperor Vader. We need some assistance, Misstress Kelley's ship has been severly crippled in battle." Leo said as Vader commaned his men to head toward Hoth.


	3. Chapter 2: Sidious' Plan

Chapter 2: Sidious' Plan

On Hoth—about Twenty miles from Kelley's Squad:

"Lord Sidious, Kelley's personal squad landed near our location." one of Sidious' body-guards said as he nodded. 'Now is the time! Darth Vader will pay, with his daughter!' thought Sidious as he came up with a few ideas of how to make Kelley suffer. Then Darth Sidious smiled very wickedly: the ultimate plan!

He thought that Kelley should be his Queen forever, plus he will have an Heir to HIS Throne! But he needed his arch rival Darth Vader to be killed, and what better way to kill him then using Kelley—his OWN daughter. "Lord Sidious, we have the Executor exiting hyperspace near the planet!" a Technician said as Sidious grew very angry. Vader was about to ruin his glorius plan, but not for long.

"Tell me, how close is the ship?" Sidious asked as the Technician gulped out of fear. "It's about to enter the atmosphere in two hours!" the Technician said very afraid—Sidious will kill him. "Exellent! Now to put my plan into action. I need a few volenteers to unleash the Wompa's." Sidious said as the top five most annoying troopers were slected. Then he waited until Kelley was in the right spot—for an ambush.

On the Executor—just exiting Hyperspace:

Darth Vader saw the battle: Imperial and Rebel ships alike being destoyed. But when the Rebel Cruiser saw the Executor, all hell broke loose: everyone was aiming for the ship! "Attack them now Admiral Piett. Spare NO ONE!" Darth Vader said with deep lothing for the Rebels as Piett prepared to fire. 'Hold on Kelley, I'm on my way.' thought Vader as he ordered a shuttle to be preped and ready for him.

On Hoth—right where Sidious' Trap is:

Everyone got in place to capture Kelley Vader and to kill her men, even the Wompa's were gaetting excited about freash meat to eat. 'That's right Kelley, come meet your doom!' thought Sidoius as he watched with pleasure: Kelley was only one hundred feet from the trap.


End file.
